legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking around X's nest) Daniel: You sure Amanda will be okay in the nursery alone? Rayla: Trust me, the babies won't hurt her. Daniel: Okay. Raynell: Hey, you guys wanna go check out my room? X: Raynell are you inviting boys to your room? Raynell: Dad you know me and Zulu are together. X: I know, I'm just joshing you around sweetie. Adam: I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Daniel: Yeah, we'll take a look Raynell. Raynell: Awesome! You'll love it! Adam: Probably gonna be covered in boy band posters. Daniel: With hearts on the poster with her favorite band member. (The two boys snicker) Raynell: Hey! Stop gossiping and come on! Daniel: Uhh right! (The group follows Raynell to her room) Raynell: I hope you're all ready! Oliver: Yep. Adriana: Open her up! (Raynell opens the door) Raynell: Welcome to MY room! Daniel:....... Adam:......Oh. (Raynell's room is seen with a bed in the corner on the room and a few dressers covered in flesh. All around, it seems like a normal room) Adam: Way more....normal than I expected. Raynell: So you feel like an ass for assuming things about me? Daniel: Jeez we're sorry okay? Raynell: Heh. Its okay. Adam: I mean, it's not badly decorated. It seems rather nice. Daniel: It does look like everything's made out of....biomass. Raynell: That's cause it is. Daniel: Oh. Adriana: So all Targhuls have rooms like this? Raynell: Yep! Adriana: I see... Raynell: Trust me this stuff's REALLY comfortable! Adriana: I'd imagine so. Raynell: *Smile* Adam: So, any other interesting things we can see in the nest? Raynell: Hmm... Let's see... What interesting things could I show you guys? Rayla: Oh, have you seen the swimming hole we built? Raynell: *Gasp* Oh yeah that's right! Pete told me about the swimming hole! Adriana: Swimming hole? Raynell: Yeah follow me! (Raynell runs off) Daniel: Uhhh, okay then. (The heroes follow Raynell to find a large room with a pit full of water. Targhuls are seen swimming in the water and sitting around it) Adam: Wow! Daniel: Holy crap! Rayla: Yep, this is our swimming hole. X: We got the idea from Rose. Erin took her swimming once at the beach so we thought it would be fun to have. Daniel: Sure seems like your people are enjoying it. Rayla: Trust me, this place is popular with the nest. Adriana: We can tell. Adam: Wait where'd Raynell go? (A splash then erupts from the pool, drenching Adam and Daniel) Daniel and Adam:.......... (Raynell surfaces spitting out water) Raynell: Hey guys! Daniel and Adam:...……… Raynell: What are you waiting for? Come on in! Adam: Huh?? Daniel: Come on in?? Raynell: Yeah! Adam: I can't go in with all this on! Raynell: Well you're soaked already! Just hop in! Daniel: *Sigh* Adam: Alright. Raynell: Awesome! Adam: Let me just get ready and- (Ray pushes Adam and Daniel into the water) Adam: AHH!! (Daniel and Adam splash in the water and shoot back out) Daniel: ALL RIGHT WHO'S THE WISE GUY!? Ray: *Snicker* Daniel: *Frustrated sigh* Raynell: Mom, dad, you want in too? Rayla: Oh sure honey. X: I think I can stay for a moment. Raynell: Uncle Ray? You are water proof. Ray: Eh, I'll give it a shot. Raynell: Yay! ???: *Voice* Hey! (Amanda enters the room with a few infants from the nursery) Amanda: What's going on in- *Gasp* Whoa, a pool!? Daniel: Oh hey Amanda! ???: Oh is it swim time Mama Rayla? Rayla: Yep! ???: Yay! ???: Alright! Amanda: Oh hold on, I'll get in too! (Amanda starts taking off her shirt) Daniel:...*Looks away blushing* Adam: Hm? Amanda: Incoming! (Amanda and the infants jump into the pool) Rayla: Woo! Raynell: POOL PARTY!! (The heroes all start splashing around and having fun) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts